warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Nothing Special(Series)/Charries
This is the place where the major and minor charries for the series Nothing Special will be posted. If you are looking for a complete listings of all the cats in the Clan(s), please check the Allegiances. Thanks! Major Characters These are the main six cats in the series. Bramblepath (Arti) Bramblepath is a 16 moon old warrior. She's a brown tabby with one white paw and bright green eyes. Bramblepath longs to be leader. She's super ambitious, crazy smart, and pretty good in the battlefield. She's loyal and funny and she longs for love almost as much as she longs for deputyship. But try as she may, nothing ever seems to go her way. So, she's just resolved to being evil, plotting and waiting for her turn in the limelight. Bramblepath's father was a rogue and she constantly endures questions of her loyalty. She feels enjoys swimming and climbing trees and though she loves to run, she can't do it for very long. She crushes on toms and sometimes she swings between hope and depression. Leopardpaw (Birdy) Leopardpaw is a 9 moon old apprentice. He's a light orange tabby with sharp amber eyes. Leopardpaw does not trust easily, he is sharp tongued, quick-qitted, and a really good fighter. He doesn't seem to want anything to do with being leader, because he thinks power changes cats. His closest friends have only seen his warm side, and he usually acts icily calm in any situation. He was born into the clan, but didn't like to play with the other kits, he seems to love star-gazing Blazeclaw (Foresty) Blazeclaw is a 35 moon old Warrior. He's ginger with piercing, bright blue eyes. Blazeclaw is quick to anger but really sweet on the inside, which leads other cats to mistrust HIM. He tends to walk around in a shady way, but he's done this ever since he learned to hunt. He would love to be leader, and sucks up to the leader, who is the only one that actually does trust him. However, he seems to have bad intentions when he does become leader... (f he does. He's in love. Creekpaw (Red) Creekpaw is an 8 moon old apprentice with a silver-gray pelt, river-blue eyes, and a plumy tail. She's clever, sarcastic and witty, but she has a compassionate side as well. Due to the fact that she's the leader's daughter, she usually gets her way and is treated better then most of the other apprentices. She is generally liked and has the makings of a great fighter, though she lacks slightly in the hunting area. Stormfeather (Wetty) Stormfeather is a 13 moon old medicine cat. She is a silver dappled she-cat with a white muzzle and blue eyes. Stormfeather wanted to be a warrior- she still does, but the former medicine cat had foretold that he had seen (in a vision) that she was to be his apprentice. She's stubborn and used to getting her way because of it. She doesn't react well to the word 'no' and she scoffs at the idea of mates, claiming that love is for moony eyed rabbits, not true warriors. Icenose (Birchy) Icenose is a 56 moon elder. She is a small, silver she-cat with a long fluffy tail. She has white paws, and a black splotch over her nose with a (blind) blue eye and a brown eye. Icenose is a feisty-spirited she-cat, not afraid to speak her mind. She tends to keep to herself though, thinking about her life and watching the Clan grow. She is irritated very easily, and snaps out, due to her partial-sightedness. She is one to be avoided when in a mood, since she can get very angry and hiss at you, but she is a loyal Clancat, and would never attack. She can be surprisingly caring if she thinks nobody else is looking. Icenose, when she was younger, was the most happy, bubbly Apprentice about. She loved everyone, and was very gullible. She thought she loved an Apprentice of another Clan, but he used her, and she became an angry Warrior, finding it very hard to trust cats. She did have a dream to be Deputy, and then Leader, but she wasn't very popular anymore because of her bad temper. Minor Characters These are characters who are not major and have been created to have a large part but not be written as one persons character. Reedstar Reedstar is a 45 moon old tom cat. He is a red-brown color with intelligent green eyes. A wise and fair leader, he is kind and listens to his cats, letting anyone with a concern come in and talk to him. He has a daughter, Creekpaw, and his mate died during birth, leaving him very protective of his daughter. Category:Characters